The Next Step
by Cinndon Sodagard
Summary: Set Between chapters 8 and 9 of The Plight of the Rush. Vanellope and Rancis take their relationship to the next level. Rated M for non-combustible Lemons. Please Enjoy Responsibly.


**Authors Note; I have been in the middle of a major case of Writer's block, and im just now coming out of it, I hope to finish this story soon, i have other ideas i want to kick off. Please note this is a Lemon, and its also set between Chapters 8 and 9 of The Plight of the Rush. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

 **The Plight of the Rush**

 **Lemon Chapter (Chapter 8.5) The Next Step**

Vanellope and Rancis drove up to the castle and parked their carts near the door.

"Here we are Flugs." Vanellope said as she climbed out of her cart.

Rancis caught a glimpse of Vanellope as she got out of her cart that sent chills down his spine.

"How will this sleep over go this time around?" he wondered as he got out of his cart.

Vanellope entered the castle with Rancis right behind her.

"Um Nelly?" he started.

Vanellope turned around to face him.

"Yes Flugs?" she replied.

Rancis froze as he looked at his girlfriend. Vanellope's appearance caused him to start sweating a bit. Vanellope noticed his trance and smiled seductively as she slowly approached him.

"Liking the view Flugs?"

Rancis started to shake with anticipation as he smiled slightly. Vanellope put her hand against his chest and giggled.

"I see that im not the only one feeling the effects of the upgrade." she said.

Rancis bit his lower lip to try to contain himself while Vanellope lightly ran her hand up his chest and around his neck as she slowly brought him closer to her.

"We should take this upstairs." she suggested as she took Rancis's hand and led him up the stairs toward her room.

Rancis followed, nervous yet exited as the two of them walked into Vanellope's bedroom.

Vanellope closed the door before turning back to her boyfriend.

"Do you still want to go through with this Flugs?"

Rancis smiled and nodded

"Y-Yes, yes I do."

Vanellope shot him a smug look.

"You seem a bit tense there Rancis." she said.

Rancis took a breath as he took a few steps toward Vanellope.

"You are just so stunning." Rancis said as he stroked her hair.

Vanellope smiled and giggled a bit.

"Rancis, you are such a sweetheart." she said.

Vanellope ran her hand through his hair before crashing her lips onto his while he wrapped his arms around her as they started to make out. She could taste the peanut butter taste on his lips as they continued to make out.

Rancis started to rub her back as he started to melt into the kiss. His hands found their way underneath her shirt as he rubbed her back. Vanellope started moaning as the make out session began to heat up. Rancis started to guide the two of them toward her bed.

Rancis laded Vanellope down on her back as she started to undo his shirt, while still making out with him. Rancis broke the kiss to finish taking off his shirt before letting it fall to the floor while Vanellope took the time to remove her racing hoodie, leaving only her mint green striped bra on.

Vanellope wrapped her arms back around Rancis's neck and pulled him back into another heated kiss. Rancis moved his hands back around her and started to undo her bra strap. Vanellope giggled as Rancis continued to fiddle with her bra, finally managing to undo the hook.

Vanellope smiled as she broke the kiss to finish removing her bra, revealing her now exposed breasts to Rancis.

"Took you long enough there Flugs" She said before they resumed kissing.

Vanellope wrapped her arms back around him as he fondled her breasts with his hands before shortly breaking from her lips and starting kissing her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure. Vanellope laded back as Rancis got on top of her, continuing to kiss her neck.

"Oh Rancis." She moaned as she started running her hands through his hair while he pleasured her.

Rancis moved down and started to suck on her breasts, causing Vanellope to moan louder. Rancis began to rub her hips as he continued to kiss her breasts. Vanellope moved her hands from his head to her own as she ran her hands through her hair, moaning loudly.

Rancis started to make his way down lower as he started to undo Vanellope's pants. He slowly slid them off, revealing her mint green panties. Vanellope lifted her legs to let him finish taking off her pants.

Vanellope grabbed Rancis and flipped him on his back with herself on top of him. She grabbed his face and locked lips with him again. Rancis wrapped his arms around Vanellope, rubbing his hands down her back before grabbing her butt, causing her to inhale sharply.

She broke off the kiss and moved down to his neck as he moved his hands up her back, moaning as she continued to slowly move lower. Vanellope started to slowly undo his pants while rubbing against his shaft.

"You just love to tease me, dont you?" Rancis asked as Vanellope finished taking off his pants, leaving only his chocolate brown underwear.

Vanellope giggled as she climbed back up and began to kiss him again. Rancis wrapped his arms around her, forcing her closer to him. Rancis flipped Vanellope on to her back before starting to kiss her neck again.

She moaned loudly at his actions, as the skin to skin contact between them caused her to be even more sensitive. Rancis began to shuffle his way back down, kissing as he went, before coming to a stop at her panties.

Rancis smiled as he gently spread her legs apart, slowly running his hands up her thighs. Vanellope shook and moaned as he began rub her through her panties. She threw her hands to her head and ran them through her hair as she shook and sweat from the pleasure Rancis was giving her.

"Oh Mod Rancis." she moaned.

Rancis noticed that she was starting to get wet from his actions. He removed her panties, tossed them aside and started to eat her out, rubbing her sweaty hips while he did so. Vanellope shook harder and moaned louder as he continued to eat her out, sending spikes of pleasure up her spine.

"Oh Rancis, dont stop." she said as he dove deeper into her, causing her to moan even louder.

Rancis began to go deeper as Vanellope got even wetter. He savored her taste as like it was his last meal as he ran his hands up to her breasts while she continued to moan his name loudly. Rancis felt as Vanellope began to get tighter by the second, knowing she was close. He brought his hands down to her sweaty hips.

Vanellope could do nothing as she drowned in the extreme pleasure that was washing over her. She threw her head back as she began to scream in pleasure. Vanellope grabbed the bed as she felt herself being driven ever so closer to her climax.

"Rancis, I." She moaned before he cut her off by diving even deeper into her, causing her hips to buck.

Rancis held down Vanellope's hips as she hit her climax. He soaked up her juice before finally pulling away, giving her a chance to breath. Rancis looked up at Vanellope with a smile, her hair was a mess, she was sweating all over and completely out of breath.

As she caught her breath, she looked down at Rancis, whom was licking his lips, with a smile. Vanellope sat herself up against her arms.

"R-Rancis, T-That was A-Amasing" She said, panting.

"I can see you enjoyed that." Rancis giggled.

"Yes. I Did." she started. "Now, its my turn."

Vanellope flipped Rancis on to his back before she took off his underwear, fully revealing him. Rancis started moaning as she started to lick and rub his shaft. She continued to pleasure Rancis like he had done for her.

"Vanellope, Your good at this." Rancis said while moaning.

After a few minutes, Vanellope couldn't hold herself back anymore. She removed herself from his shaft before laying on her back.

"Please tear me out Rancis, I need you inside of me." she moaned.

Rancis smiled as he spread her legs and positioned himself before slowly sliding himself into her. Vanellope tensed up at the slight pain as Rancis entered her for the first time. He waited a few seconds before she started nodding.

"Okay, go." she said.

Rancis started out slow to make sure she wasnt in any more pain and was satisfied when she began to moan with pleasure, taking that as a hint, he began to pick up the pace. Vanellope ran her hands up and down Rancis's sweaty side as he continued to thrust into her.

"Rancis, please go faster." she begged him.

He smiled as he sped up his thrusting by a bit.

"Rancis, I said Faster." she said, slightly annoyed.

He sped up a bit more.

"Rancis, if I have to take over for you, I will lock you in the Fungeon for a week, now stop being a pussy and fuck me for mod's sake!" she screamed, now very annoyed at how slow he was going.

Rancis smirked as he tripled his pace and began to tear her out. Vanellope smiled as she screamed with pleasure.

"Oh sugar, Rancis, don't stop, please." she moaned as her body shook.

Rancis slid himself down and started making out with her again, while still thrusting into her. Vanellope moaned loud against his lips as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

Rancis continued to speed up his thrusting as he noticed that she was getting more wet. Their sweaty bodies slid across each other as he felt Vanellope growing tighter.

"Rancis, im close, dont stop for anything." she moaned.

"I know Nelly, im close too." he replied as he felt his own climax coming as well.

Vanellope screamed out his name as she hit climax, sending him over his edge. Rancis released into her with a scream before landing on top of Vanellope, both of them completely spent and out of breath.

"Wow, that was amazing Flugs." Vanellope said as she tried to catch her breath.

Rancis nodded as he pulled himself out of Vanellope and laying down beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah, it was amazing Nelly." Rancis replied, also trying to calm down.

Vanellope turned to face him, also wrapping her arm around him.

"We should do this more often." she said with a smile.

Rancis nodded and gave her a kiss.

"Yes, but we should get some sleep first." he suggested.

"Yes, im beat after that. Lets sleep." she said smiling as she pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Good night Nelly."

"Good night Flugs."

Rancis and Vanellope drifted off into a deep sleep in each others arms.


End file.
